versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Chaos 'is a recurring antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, making his debut in the 1998 game Sonic Adventure for the SEGA Dreamcast. Background 4000 years ago, after the disappearance of the Nocturnus Clan, the leader of the Knuckles Clan, Pachacamac, discovered the ancient site known as Angel Island. On the island, he saw the Master Emerald, a jewel of exorbitant power. Blinded by greed, Pachacamac and the Knuckles Clan stormed the island, injuring its native species, the Chao. Angered, one Chao was mutated by the Emerald, creating the water deity Chaos, who proceeded to almost wipe out the clan in one fell swoop. Desperate to stop the carnage, Pachacamac's daughter Tikal sacrificed herself by placing her soul into the Emerald with Chaos, pacifying him and causing the island to float in the sky. Millennia later, the Emerald was shattered, releasing Chaos from imprisonment, all according to the plan of Dr. Eggman, who sought to give Chaos enough Emeralds to achieve his ultimate form and help Eggman build Eggmanland. However, Chaos betrayed Eggman, absorbing the negative energy of the last Emerald and becoming Perfect Chaos. However, he was stopped by Sonic after he absorbed the positive energy to become Super Sonic, and Tikal once again sealed away Chaos, this time for good. He remains on Angel Island to this day. Stats '''Attack Potency: Planet Level '(Can fight against Emerl after Emerl absorbed the seven Chaos Emeralds) | 'Planet Level | Planet Level | Planet Level '(Stronger than before after absorbing four of the Emeralds) | 'Large Planet Level '(Even stronger than before. Sonic could not damage Chaos normally in this state. Should be comparable to the Eclipse Cannon with 6 Emeralds, which did this) | At least 'Large Planet Level '(Empowered by the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds. Fought against Super Sonic, who had absorbed the positive energies of the Emeralds, and Modern Sonic. Should be comparable to the Eclipse Cannon with 7 Emeralds, which did this) 'Speed: Faster than Light '(Can keep up with Sonic and Emerl) | 'Faster than Light | Faster than Light | Faster than Light '(Faster than before) '| Faster than Light '(Although it moves rather slowly, it can tag Sonic and friends with its attacks) | At least 'Faster than Light '(Doesn't move normally, but can tag Sonic with its attacks) '''Durability: Planet Level | Planet Level | Planet Level | Planet Level | Large Planet Level | '''At least '''Large Planet Level Hax: '''Healing, Shielding, Body Control '''Intelligence: Low '(Has the intelligence of a Chao and can barely speak in normal language, but it was capable of betraying Eggman) '''Stamina: High '(Could fight 10 rounds of combat against Emerl in its 0 form, and likely increases its stamina as it levels up) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Healing: '''Using Chaos Heal, Chaos can replenish his health slowly * '''Body Control: '''Due to his liquid physiology, Chaos can stretch his arms to incredibly long lengths, as well as turn into a puddle to avoid attacks. * '''Water Manipulation: '''Being a being of pure water, Chaos can attack with watery lasers. * '''Ice Manipulation: '''Chaos can freeze enemies solid. * '''Homing Attack * Flight Techniques * Ice Boost: '''Chaos surges forward covered in ice, freezing anyone in his path. * '''Ice Mine: '''Chaos creates three icy mines that freeze enemies on contact. * '''Ice Wave: '''Sends a freezing wave at enemies that traps them in ice on contact. * '''Chaos Run * Chaos Jump * Chaos Guard: '''An incredibly powerful guard, surpassing even the likes of Knuckles in its defensive prowess. * '''Chaos Dive: '''Chaos dashes forward rather slowly. * '''Stretch Chaos/Elastic Chaos/Flexible: '''A three-hit combo where Chaos stretches its arm forward to grab/punch an enemy. * '''Chaos Double Stab: '''A heavy stab forward with Chaos's arms. * '''Chaos Upper: '''Chaos knocks an enemy into the air. * '''Chaos Dolphin: '''Chaos dashes forward to attack enemies. * '''Chaos Rocket: '''Chaos attacks foes by diving into them from the air. * '''Chaos Impact: '''Chaos homes in on enemies from above. * '''Chaos Splash/Air Chaos Splash: '''Chaos plants a grounded/aerial water trap. * '''Chaos Shot/Air Chaos Shot: '''Chaos shoots concentrated water at the enemy. * '''Chaos Crush/Air Chaos Crush: '''Chaos unleashes a surge of water into the ground that creates a powerful water tentacle. * '''Chaos Flight: '''Lets Chaos hover in the air. Equipment * '''Chaos Emeralds: '''With each Emerald Chaos absorbs, he grows exponentially more powerful, with all 7, he becomes the almighty Perfect Chaos Key '''Chaos 0 | Chaos 1 | Chaos 2 | Chaos 4 | Chaos 6 | Perfect Chaos Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Flooded the entirety of Station Square with water. Speed/Reactions * Can move through water extremely fast. Durability/Endurance * Survived a beating from Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails in quick succession as Chaos 4. * Survived being frozen in ice and then shattered as Chaos 6 by Knuckles and Sonic. Skill/Intelligence * Could fight against Emerl, who possessed the fighting skill and techniques of the main Sonic cast. * Tricked Eggman into getting the Chaos Emeralds and powering him up. Powerscaling Chaos is considered rather weak in his 0 form, as Sonic could easily beat him at the start of Sonic Adventure. However, training made him strong enough to battle Emerl, so he should be comparable to the main Sonic cast, albeit weaker given that he was one-shot by Classic Sonic. Perfect Chaos required the power of Super Sonic to defeat when using the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds. However, when resurrected as an incomplete clone by the Time Eater, it could be defeated by Sonic normally. Weaknesses * Lacks intelligence. * Needs Chaos Emeralds to grow stronger. * Negative energy it feeds off of can be countered by positive energy. * As a being of pure water, can be frozen in ice. Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Faster than Light Category:Planet Level Category:Large Planet Level Category:Water Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Healing Users Category:SEGA Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters